A Pokemon Christmas
by Electric guy
Summary: An Umbreon goes to a party, and gets a little more than he was promised. M Umbreon x M Espeon Rated M as a lemon.


"Come on Jet, get in the ball." my trainer urged. I growled back at him from the top o his bookshelf. "Please, it won't be that bad! You can have fun, eat, you might even meet a little lady friend." he said. I rolled my eyes. One thing he doesn't know is I'm not into girls.

"Please, it's either there, here with nothing to do, or the daycare." he said. My eyes widened. It's true, I absolutely hated being bored, and I hated the daycare more! Pokemon there were always either battling or having sex. I sighed in defeat. I hopped down into her arms. "I promise, there's going to be somebody for you to play with." she assured.

"That's what you said last time." I replied. But all she could here was "Umbre Umbre." She sucked me into the ball, and it was dark for a moment. Then, the inside of my Pokeball revealed itself. It was a gray room with two pictures and a mattress.

On the left was a picture of my mother, a loving Jolteon, and on the right my father, a strong-hearted Arcanine. I missed them, very much. They died protecting me from poachers. I fell into a crate after that, where I was shipped here, and found by my trainer. The rest is a classic Pokemon trainer tale.

After about an hour or so, I was released. Around me was a colossal grand marble building. No way we were still in NewBark. Many people were inside, dressed fancy, and talking. What Mankeys. "Hey Jet, what do you think?" my trainer said. I looked up at her, and embarassingly gawked.

She was in a sky blue dress with frills. She wore white gloves that went up past her elbows. Her brown silky hair was pulled back into a Ponyta-Tail. She was is white high-heels, and to top it off, she wore sparkling diamond earrings. After a bit of staring, she giggled. "You like?" she asked. I yipped. She knelt down and rubbed my head. A man walked up to my trainer.

"May I have this dance miss?" he asked with a bow. She bowed back and took his hand. "Wait." he said. He pulled out a Pokeball, and let out an Espeon. "There. We don't want to keep the Pokemon from having fun do we?" he asked. With that, they walked.

"Hello miss!" the Espeon said. This was a boy, who addmittedly sounded like he was ten. I raised an eyebrow.

"Am I really that feminine?" I asked. He blushed slightly.

"S-sorry mister!" he said. I giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you." I replied. He stared.

"So you are a girl?"

"No, I'm a boy." He nodded.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" he asked. I smiled. He seemed so energetic.

"Why not?" I replied. I followed him out of the building. "So, what's you're name?" I asked. He laughed and turned back to me.

"Promise not to laugh?" he asked. I nodded. "Because my trainer thinks I'm a girl, my name is Naomi." he said. I smiled.

"I think it's a nice name. I'm Jet." I answered. He smiled back at me. As I followed him, my eyes were involuntarily drawn to his rear. It swayed back and forth drawing my attention. I quickly looked away. Before I knew it, we were on a cliff. The skyline of a massive city was visible from here. A cold breeze blew through my short fur, and I shivered.

"Cold?" he asked. I nodded. It was freezing. Suddenly, he pressed himself against my side. I was immediately filled with warmth. He was like a mini-heater. "Better?" Naomi asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." I said with a blush. He smiled. I layed down, with him at my side.

"Y'know, I always like coming here when I'm down. It never really matters what time of day it is, it's nice coming here. It's even better when someone's with you." Naomi said. I grinned.

"That why you brought me here?" I asked. He nodded with blush. I laughed. "You're cute when you blush." I said. Naomi's face turned red. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't be embarassed." I said with a smile.

"Hey Jet...am I...attractive?" he asked slowly. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I think so." I replied. He smiled. I looked into his eyes, and gently, passionately placed a kiss on his nose, then one with much more fervor upon his lips. I felt him kiss me back. We soon broke the kiss.

"You like me that much?" he asked shyly. My heart pounded. I hadn't felt this way about anybody ever. I nodded and smiled, as I choked out five words.

"No Naomi, I love you." I replied. I pushed him on his back, and caught the Espeon in another kiss. I felt my member begin to poke out of it's sheath as I held him close. I felt something rub against my own, and could quickly tell, it was his penis. I grinned, and turned my self around.

Naomi's penis hung, throbbing in my face. I began to gently run my tongue over it. I felt something wet around my own member and knew he was returning the favor. I slid his impressive I'd say six-inch into my mouth. His furry pink balls hung out too, hanging mesmerizingly.

I gently fondled them. Naomi moaned in pleasure as did I when I felt my own member being sucked. I began to bob my head up and down and felt it poking the back of m throat. I sucked on it hard, and rubbed the little exposed spots. I felt it heat up in my mouth, followed by a warm sticky fluid that flowed, spurt after spurt.

I felt my own orgasm nearing as the Espeon sucked me off. I felt my load blow onto his face several times. I got off from on top of him. "You enjoy?" I asked. He nodded. He stood up, his knees ready to give out. He slowly rotated and stretched like a cat. He lifted his tail up, revealing his cute tight looking tail-hole.

I grinned. I began to gently lick at his entrance, lubricating it. I heard him moan slightly. "Come on Jet, enough foreplay! Mount me!" he whined. I smiled, and put my arms around his waist. I slowly began to push in.

"Ooh, you're so tight!" I said in ecstasy. I heard him whine slightly. "You all right?" I asked, concerned. He hit down.

"I-I'm fine, it just hurts a little bit." he said. Once all the way in, I paused. I gently bit his ear, letting him know I was here.

"Just relax." I said assuringly. I slowly begin to pump in and out of Naomi. I moan loudly, in pure bliss. He moans synced with mine, as I began to pick up rythm.

"Go faster!" he shouted. I grinned evilly.

"Beg for it." I said. He turned back and growled.

"Hump me faster!" he moaned. I smiled and began to pull in and out of him quickly as my hips would let me go. I went balls deep with each thrust, and with each thrust, our growls, moans, and cries of pleasure got louder. I felt a heat rising in my member, and knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Naomi...I'm...close!" I screamed in pure bliss. He moaned loudly.

"Let me have it!" he replied. I yelled as I came a second time, shooting my seed into Naomi's rear. My hands suddenly got wet as Naomi's cum got on my arms. I saw it splatter against the floor like spilled milk. The Espeon collapsed underneath me.

"That...was great." I said quietly. He turned back, and kissed me again.

Above us was a loud boom. I looked up and saw fireworks, in a vibrant array of colors. They spelled out in the Unknow Alphabet 'Merry Christmas'. I turned back to Naomi and repeated the words. "Merry Christmas."

"I love you Jet."

"I live you too...Hun."

(A/N: A few things I have to say. One is that I hope you enjoyed. Let's see... I'm sorry if it was bad, it was my first lemon. Anyway, please, leave a review tell me wtool you yeah, a Christmas story is easily way out of season.

Edit: Wow, spell check really screwed me over, so I went back and fixed some things.

Eg out!


End file.
